


The Power Of Six

by Ninjaxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Time Turner, future kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaxoxo/pseuds/Ninjaxoxo
Summary: 7 teenagers suddenly appear in the headmasters office at hogwarts claiming to be from the future with a warning of another war.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott Jr/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	1. Time Turner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Klawdee890 for my cover photo! Thanks to Mychelle Fennell for beta-ing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mychelle Fennell for beta-ing and Klawdee890 for my cover photo!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. AlLL RIGHTS TO JK ROWLING!

CHAPTER ONE

“Moxie!” A loud crack and the house elf appeared in front of them. “Yes Mistress? How may Moxie serve you?” Hermione smiled,” Could you call the twins down? We need to talk to them. Thank you Moxie.” Moxie bowed and with another crack disapperated. 

Hermione sat down on the couch next to her husband. She looked into his steel grey eyes smiling. Draco took her hand ,”Don’t worry Love. I’m sure it won’t come to that.” Hermione sighed, “I hope so, but it doesn’t hurt to have a plan.” Draco nodded and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Gross!” Scorpious cried as he and his twin sister walked into the room. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and sat down next to her mother. “what did you want to see us for mum?” Scorpious sat on the lone arm chair across from their parents.

“We just wanted to tell you both that no matter what happens. We want you to be safe.” Hermione looked to her twins in turn. 

Cassiopeia nodded,” Of course mum.” Hermione did not let her kids know how frightened she was. The 3rd wizarding war has begun and after all her, Ron and Harry went through. She did not think they will make it through another one. She blinked back her tears. 

Draco rubbed his wifes back in comfort and nodded. Hermione took out a flat square velvet box as big as her hand and opened it.

“Is that a Time turner?!” Scorpious gasped in suprise. “I thought the ministry confiscated and destroyed all of them.” 

“Yes. This is mine I used it in 3rd year. I kept it. I hoped never to use it again. But I’m glad I kept it.” Hermione took the time turner out of the box. She put it around Cassiopeia’s neck.

“Mum, it’s beautiful.” Cassiopeia figured the pendant. “Why are you giving it to us?” Asked Scorpious getting up to sit next to his twin to get a better look at the necklace.

“You will use this when the time is right. Go straight to the safe room and wait there for your friends. Once you are all there, put this around all of you and turn the dial 5 times.” Hermione explained carefully to her twins. Urgency could be heard in her voice. “We already spoke to their parents.” Draco added, “You are all going together instead of separately like we originally planned.” 

The twins looked to each other. Brows furrowed in worry. They knew their parents past. They were told of what happend during the 2nd wizarding war. 

“Does this have anything to do with the attack in the ministry 6 months ago?” Scorpious faced his father. Draco sighed, “Yes we think so.” Hermione hugged her twins,” We love you both so much.” She could no longer hold back her tears, she finally let them fall. 

Six months ago The attack on the ministry shook the wizarding world. Random explosions on every floor going off one by one. Sending up a image of a familiar crooked wand in smoke as the building crumbled. Thankfully no one was there at the time as it was a weekend. 

The aurors worked double time to figure out who did and how.They came up blank. They could not detect the spell used if there was one or who made them. Though the image of the crooked wand after the attack brought back unwelcomed memories for most of the witches and wizards. 

The minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt tried to keep it under wraps but it was hard when practically the entire building was destroyed. They have been rebuilding it slowly. The public was in a panic. At least those who recognized who the image of the crooked wand belonged to. 


	2. Safe Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta love to Mychelle Fennell! Photo Cover by Klawdee890

CHAPTER TWO

It was close to midnight, where everyone in Malfoy Manor was asleep. When Draco and Hermione felt someone trying to get through the manor’s wards. He sat up, grabbed his wand from the night stand as she did the same. They looked at each other for a moment. All the love and fear conveyed in that moment of eye contact between the couple. Hermione ran to the closet to grab the twins bags she had prepared for them. “Go to the twins. I’ll alert Potter.” Said Draco as he ran out of the room only looking for a moment into their kids bedroom.

Hermione shook the twins awake,” Scorp. Cass. Wake up loves.” She peeled away their blankets from them. “What’s going on?” Asked scorpious sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “You both need to head to the safe room. Now.” Hermione handed her son his bag. Cassiopeia finally got out of bed and ran towards her mother. Bringing her into a hug. “It will be okay love. Remember what I told you.” Hermione patted her daughter’s back and broke away from the hug. “You need to go.”

The twins took their bags and nodded. Hermione kissed the top of their head. “We love you, be safe.” They walked out of the room and watched her kids head towards the Malfoy Library.

Once she saw them close the door behind them she took a deep breath and gripped her wand tightly. She felt the wards go down and heard the disturbing cackle and the first of many curses being thrown. She ran downstairs to her husbands side.

Hermione and Draco created the safe room in the back corner of the Malfoy Library for emergencies. They hope to never use it or just modify it into another room for different use. But tonight it was just what the teens needed. It was just a room where only specific people can apparate in and out of. It was a also a hiding place. Undetectable unless you knew what you were looking for. 

The twins walked into the library. They went up to the back corner wall. Cassiopeia waved her wand,” Scorpious Hyperion and Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy.” A wooden door appeared in the wall with the Malfoy Family Crest engraved on the front. The room recognized them. Scorpious opened the heavy wooden door and they walked into the room.

It was the size of a small bedroom. It had a black leather couch with matching settees on either side and a mahogany coffee table in the center. 

“Now what?” Scorpious sighed, setting his bag down by his feet as he sat down on one of the settees. “We wait for the others.” Cassiopeia didn’t bother to sit down. She was scared. “They’ll be okay Cass. They’ve done this before.” Scorpious pulled his sister down towards the couch. Grasping her hand and squeezing it gently. “How do you know? How do you know if they will survive this war as well?” Cassiopeia was shaking now. Suddenly 3 cracks rang through the room.

“Cass, are you alright?!.” Asked James Potter as he let go of his brother Albus’s arm. Cassiopeia looked up and smiled,” I’m fine Jamie.” 

“Where are Aunt Daphne and Uncle Harry?” Asked Scorpious. “They are with the our parents.” Answered Alex Zabini.

“We should go. They don’t want us to worry about them.” Said Theo Nott III  
His sister Althea Nott nodded, “Do you have what we need?” She asked looking at Scorpious. He nodded.

“Gather up everyone. Cass has to put the chain around all of us.” Scorpious grabbed Althea and Cassiopeia’s arms to pull them close. James, Albus, Theo and Alex joined them. Taking a deep breath, “Ok ready?” Cassiopeia looked at the people around her. She considered them family. She turned the dial 5 times. 

A great gust of wind swept up from under them and a bright white flash blinded them. At what felt like an hour they finally felt the the wind come to a sudden stop and opened their eyes.

They were facing a fancy wooden desk with an even fancier high back chair that looked uncomfortable. On the desk were parchment, quills and tombs scattered as if someone were looking for something. The moving portraits behind the desk looked at them curiously. Two in particular watching them at them in amusement with a twinkle of blue eyes and the other a scowl. 

“Hogwarts.” Alex whispered as he looked around the room seeing nothing different from before. “The Headmaster’s office. Did it work?” Asked Althea wondering if it just transported them back to school. 

Just then the door to the office swung open. In came a Witch with green and black robes, with a stern face. Her greying hair pulled back in a tight bun. The teens faced the head mistress. 

“Professor McGonagall.”


	3. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to Mychelle Fennell my beta and Photo cover from Klawdee890

CHAPTER THREE

“Yes. And who may I ask are all of you?” The head mistress asked as she walked around her desk to sit on the high backed chair. Peering at the teenagers questioningly still clad in sleep wear in the middle of her office. 

They looked to her as to be around the same age. She guessed them being the age between fifteen and seventeen. She did not recognize them as students. Though there was something about them that seemed familiar to her.

Alex and Scorpious turned to briefly look at each other. Quickly noting that the time turner did work as Professor McGonagall has no idea who they were yet. The others picked it up quicky as well. 

“I’m Cassiopeia. This is my twin brother Scorpious and our friends. James and his brother Albus. Theo and his sister Althea. This is Alex.” Cassie gestured to each of them in turn. McGonagall did not miss the fact that they failed to mention their last names. 

“This maybe hard to believe Professor but we came from the future.” Theo added gesturing for Cassiopeia to show her the time turner.

McGonagall frowned not convinced. Cassiopeia took the time turner out from under her shirt. “Th..that’s impossible. The time turner can only take you a few hours back in time not years.” Her eyes widened in shock at the object around Cassiopeia’s neck.” The ministry destroyed them all after the war.” 

“They did. Except our mum kept hers hidden. She modified it to work as she wanted it too. We are glad she did. It gives us a chance to change our future.” Cassiopeia put the time turner back under her shirt. 

“Who is your mother may I ask,That has the capability to modify such a device?” McGonagall pointed to the time turner against Cassiopeia’s chest. “Hermione Granger.” Scorpious answered. 

McGonagall’s face was a mix of shock and pride. She could fully well believe that one of the golden trio and her best students could have been able to have the skills to modify the time turner. 

Clearing her throat and settling herself again,” Alright. Please continue.” She looked to each one of them.

Alex took the lead,” Our parents sent us here for our safety. It was also in a way a chance to change the future.”

“Someone got through the wards of our home around midnight .” Cassiopeia said. “Our parents told us to hide before they saw to the intruders.” Scorpious added.

“Their parents contacted our parents and called for back up. We apperated to Malfoy Manor together.” James said, who McGonagall already suspected who his father may be. 

The headmistress quirked her brows up at the mention of Malfoy Manor. Why would they go there? For safety? Surely not. The Malfoy name has slowly redeemed itself in the last few years after the war but the dark history was still very much there. She did not find it appropriate to push further at the time. 

“We would rather have a few others here as we explain further professor. They need to hear it as well.” Althea said,” it will be easier to explain all at once to all of you.” 

“Who did you have in mind?” McGonagall asked peeking up through her glasses. “Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.” Albus said almost in a whisper but loud enough to be hears clearly.

McGonagall’s eyebrow lifted up in curiousity,” Very well I will send owls later  
Today. I’ll set a meeting on Friday evening. Though I do not promise that they will attend.” 

She grabbed some parchment and a quill,” For now retire to the room of requirment. Since you all seem to be appropriately dressed I suggest you could all stay there for the mean time and rest. I assume you already know the way.”

They all looked down realizing that in all panic and excitement they did not think to change or transfigure their pajamas. 

“You believe us then professor?” Asked Albus hopefully. McGonagall arched her brow,” Given the little you all have told me I haven’t come to that just yet. I would like to hear the rest of your story first.”

They all nodded in usion.” Thank you professor.” 

“Professor, if you don’t mind me asking. What year is it now?” Althea asked suddenly. 

“It’s the year 2000. It’s been two years since the final battle.” McGonagall looked towards Althea just now noticing her jet black wavy hair in a hastily done  
ponytail with long strands falling at either side of her face. Her eyes were a warm blue that popped up against her dark hair.

“It will be 5 years before we were all born.” Albus commented his brows knit together. 

Alex spoke,”Thats a long time from now.” McGonagall stared at him for a moment. Alex’s deep brown eyes and short almost Malfoy like blonde hair and tan complexion reminded McGonagall of one Blaise Zabini. Though the blonde hair threw her off quite a bit.

They walked out of the Head mistress office making their way to the room of requirement. 

————————————

As the teenagers closed the door behind them McGonagall turned to face the portraits of former headmasters Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. 

“This should be interesting Minerva.” Professor Dumbledore smiled at his colleague with a twinkle in his blue eyes. 

“Yes. Considering who they are. Trouble follows them just as I’m sure their parents did.” Drawled Snape’s deep voice.

McGonagall nodded and sighed. She turned back around to start writing her letters.


	4. After The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my beta mychelle fennell and Klawdee890 for my cover photo.

CHAPTER FOUR

After the second wizarding war Hermione Granger had went back to Hogwarts to retake her last year. While Ronald and Harry went into auror training which they were offered right after the war. She passed her N.E.W.T.s with straight O’s, no surprise there. She currently works as the Deputy head to the minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

Hermione woke with a start as her wand chimed on her night stand. She sat up and grabbed it to turn her alarm off. Looking at the clock it was 6:30am on Monday morning.

She sighed as she got up and got ready to start her day. Heading towards her bathroom. 

Showered and dressed she headed down to her kitchen to make a cup of coffee and some toast. As she blew into her mug inhaling the aroma of coffee she sighed in contentment. 

As she spread some butter on her toast, an owl started pecking at her window. Morning post was here. She opened the window and the owl dropped her post in on her kitchen counter. She gave the owl a treat and it hooted in return.

She saw the owl had delivered the Daily Prophet and only one envelope. She threw the prophet into the trash bin not bothering to read at all. She knew it was all rubbish if Rita Skeeter was involved. 

She picked up the envelope and opened it. It was from her former head mistress.

Dear Miss Granger,

I would like to invite you to come to Hogwarts to discuss a rather peculiar situation maybe over some tea. I have also sent via owl an invitation to Mr. Potter. Please be here on Friday at 7 sharp. I will be there to greet you.

Head mistress  
Minerva McGonagall

———————————————————

Harry Potter stepped into the fireplace of 12 grimmauld place and floo’ed to the ministry. From the elevator to the top floor where he knew Hermione was in her office. He walked up to her door and knocked.

“Come in.” Harry opened the door slowly. “Good morning, ‘mione.” He smiled closing the door behind him and sitting down on the chair in front of Hermione’s desk. Her desk was neatly organized save from an open file with papers sticking out and a quill in it’s ink well. Hermione looked up and saw her raven haired bespectacled best friend. 

She was glad he looked alot better now since the break up with Ginny. While Ginny was in her last year at Hogwarts and Harry was doing auror training the two seemed to just drift apart. Harry felt horrible and blamed himself like he tends to do for not taking more time to be with Ginny. Though now he seems to have moved on. 

Ginny is now playing professional quidditch as chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She had been drafted right after Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny have gotten closer during the time at hogwarts with out the boys. They still exchanged owls ever so often. Ginny was hardly ever in one place for a certain amount of time considering her career. Hermione thought Ginny had moved on as well. 

“Good morning Harry. Did you happen to get an invite for tea from Minerva on Friday?” Harry nodded. “I’m not sure what she meant by peculiar situation. Hermione agreed,” Not sure how what we have to do with that peculiar situation either.”

“Hey guys! Good morning!” Came a voice from the door way as it swung open. Ronald Weasley came in and sat down on the other chair in front of Hermione’s desk.

Ron and Hermione tried to date right after that passionate kiss during the battle and when it was over. Emphasis on tried. Hermione didn’t feel like she was in love with Ron at all. They had totally different views of everything from work to life in general. They argued a lot and could go weeks without speaking to each other as a result. She broke up with him and it has been 2 months since then. Though she knew Ron still hoped to rekindle their relationship. 

“Morning Ronald. Did you get an owl from Minerva this morning?” Hermione asked. “Nuh uh.” He replied looking at her confused. 

“Minerva invited Hermione and I to tea on Friday.” Harry added. “Why didn’t I get an owl?” Ron huffed crossing his arms. He can still act so much like a child at times. Hermione rolled her eyes,” Honestly Ronald. We don’t know. All she said was she wanted to discuss something with us. Harry and I were just talking about it.” 

“Ok. Well let me know what happens then.” Ron said seeming to get over not being invited. “Don’t worry mate. We will.” Harry smiled and patted his Ron on his shoulder. 

“If we’re done here boys. I’d like to get back to work.” Hermione shuffled the papers in front of her. “Yup. Will do lunch later.” Harry stood up with Ron,”later “mione.” “See you two at lunch.” She replied. 

———————————————————

The elevator chimed as the door opened to the atrium. Draco Malfoy strolled inside along with the other employees. He pretended to not notice the stares as he dusted off his robes and made sure his hair was out of his face.

Surely a few years after the war people would of gotten tired of him by now. Seeing as his trial had got him in probation. Thanks to the golden duo speaking at his and his mother’s trial. The conditions where he had to re take his last year at Hogwarts and aid in anyway with capturing the other death eaters that managed to escape. Not to mention that he was now engaged to one Astoria Greengrass once she graduated Hogwarts. An arranged marriage of course courtesy of his parents. He had gotten to know Astoria these past few months. Although they respected each other neither really felt any romantic love.

Narcissa Malfoy was sentenced to one year under house arrest. His father Lucius however was not so lucky. Receiving a life sentence. Draco didn’t really mind, although he still had even an ounce of love for the man he still deserving of his punishment. 

He stepped out of the elevator into the auror department. Yes, the Draco Malfoy is an auror. The irony was not lost on anyone. Although he did not believe in the blood prejudices any longer he did not feel the need to tell the public. His skills as an auror over the years proved to be an asset to the team. Harry Potter as Head of the Auror department was the only thing he disliked about his job. Which made Potter his boss. He disliked the bloke slightly less now but still it’s bloody Potter, boy wonder, scar head need he go on? 

Speak of the devil.” Good morning Malfoy. Any more info about the Dolohov case?” Harry asked as he walked up to the blond coffee in his hand.

“Nothing to note. I’ll come talk to you when If I find something credible Potter.” He drawled sounding bored already. Harry nodded and gave him a small twich of the lips before he walked into his office.

“Bloody Potter.” He grumbled,rolling his eyes as he truned around to sit at his cubicle.


	5. The Ministry Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my beta MychelleFennell and Klawdee890 for my cover photo.

CHAPTER FIVE

Year 2000

At the ministry, the aurors including the minister of magic and his deputy all gathered in the meeting room to discuss the recent case of Antonin Dolohov. 

“Go ahead Auror Potter.” Kingsley Shacklebolt gestured to his head auror as everyone took their seats. Harry cleared his throat.” Dolohov says he has information for us. In exchange for that information he wants to lighten his sentence.”

“What information could he possibly have that he sees it’s worth lessening his azkaban stay?” Asked Kingsley. “We already have our own intel from a direct source. He gestured to Draco who was listening but had an stoic expression as always.

“We don’t know that yet sir.” Answered Harry. He didn’t know wether whatever information Dolohov might give them would be worth reducing his sentence. He looked to Hermione sitting beside the minister. 

“I see no point in this. He might just be that desperate.” Kingsley sighed “Send him to azkaban. Auror Potter and Malfoy see to it that he gets there without any further trouble. Close this case. Have reports given to my deputy by next week.” He stood and so did the others.

———————————————————

Harry and Draco went to the holding cell to escort Dolohov to Azkaban. As they got to his cell Dolohov looked up at them with a smug look on his face. “Well finally decided to take me up on my offer eh?” 

They didn’t bother to answer him. They conjured magic suppressing shackles and cuffed them on his wrists and ankles. They led him out of the cell and stood by the designated appiration point to Azkaban.

“Wait! What are you doing?!” Dolohov cried as he noticed they weren’t taking him to the interrogation room. 

The men stayed silent. They were given the okay to apprate.

With a crack they landed in a small waiting room like place. It was all concrete walls and only had wooden benches. A desk near one of the walls which where the guard sat. 

“Antonin Dolohov, sentenced to life imprisonment. Tried and convicted two years ago. Probation request denied.” Harry declared. The guard signed them in and patted down Dolohov. He was furious but remained silent the rest of the way. “Change into these and leave your personal belongings in that wooden box over there.” Draco drawled pointing to a wooden cubby space with a line of boxes. 

Dolohov snatched the garments from his hands,”You’ll regret this Young Malfoy. I promise you.” He threatened with that crazy gleam in his eyes.

Draco froze for a moment but did not show any weakness. “Yes okay. Just get on with it.” He waved his hands carelessly.

They led Dolohov through a heavy security door two other guards were there to take him to his cell. 

The aurors passsd Dolohov to the two guards and prepared to walk back out.

“Malfoy.” Draco turned slightly, his skin prickling.” You will meet your cousin soon. Tell her hello for me. She takes after her mother so do watch yourself around her.” Dolohov cackled as the guards led him away.

Draco’s mind raced trying to think of who he was talking about. He had only known of one cousin and not until recently, his aunt Andromeda’s daughter Tonks they called her. His brows furrowed and his forehead crinkled. 

“Malfoy?” Harry’s voice called out breaking him out of his thoughts. 

Draco shook his head,”Let’s go.”

They walked back to the designated appiration point to take them back to the Auror department. Harry nodded but didn’t say anything else. 

———————————————————-

After work Draco met up with his two friends Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini for some drinks at the Leaky Cauldron.

As he stepped out of the floo he saw his friends already seated in a secluded booth near the back, firewhiskey already waiting in front of them.

As it was already after work hours people started trickling in for their after work pick me up. 

“Hey mate!” Blaise smiled as Draco slid into the seat. Theo nodded in greeting.  
“What are you so happy about Zabini? He asked downing his fire whiskey in one go.

Blaise just smirked as he downed his own drink. “He’s happy because he finally got someone to shag him.” Theo snorted teasing his friend. 

“Aye thats low mate.” Blaise mocked punched Theo. “We do not need to know the details of your sex life Blaise.” Draco said rolling his eyes. ”Then how about we talk about yours?” Blaise looks at him wiggling his eyebrows. “Sod off Zabini.” Draco says smirking as he sips his firewhiskey.

During the war Zabini stayed in Italy. Staying neutral which was smart. Theo was not so lucky as his father was a known death eater since the first wizarding war. Though he did not take the mark, he and Draco had a lot in common.

They rekindled their friendship after Draco left Hogwarts. He was the only one of his friends who went back to redo their final year. Placing just second behind the frizzy haired bookworm in their N.E.W.T.S. Draco wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was grateful for his friends. 

“We escorted Dolohov to Azkaban earlier.” He poured more fire whiskey for himself and refilled his friends tumblers as well. “Finally. What took so long? I thought it was an open and shut case.” Theo leaned forward on the table. Draco shrugged,” He wanted to make a deal. He will give us information in exchange of reducing his sentence. Shacklebolt didn’t buy it though.”

Blaise raised his glass “Well I say cheers to that. Another death eater down.” The men raised there glasses together. “Cheers!”

The downed their alcohol in one. Draco ran his hand through his hair. He still couldn’t get what Dolohov had said to him out of his head. He didn’t know why. His only cousin was dead. 

Blaise noticed Draco’s expression. “Something else on your mind mate?” Draco sighed and poured them another round as he told them about what Dolohov had said.


	6. Speculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to MychelleFennell my beta and Klawdee890 for my cover photo

CHAPTER SIX

The golden trio sat in the kitchen table of Number 12 Grimmauld place eating dinner that same night after work. Kreacher served them Meat loaf and mash potatoes with cheese cake for dessert. 

Looking around the place, Hermione thought it needed a little work. The atmosphere of the house was dark and dreary. It’s as if something toxic has been hanging in the air above them for too long. Not to mention the repulsive portrait of Sirius Black’s mother. Thankfully magically curtained off they didn’t have to hear her shrill ear shattering voice. They still haven’t yet figured out how to get that blasted portrait off the wall. 

“Harry, If you’re going to be living here permanently you might want to think about re decorating.” Hermrione scooped some potatoes off her plate. Harry chewed before he spoke,” I haven’t really had the time. I could use some help.” “We’ll help you. Right Ron?” Hermione turned to her ginger friend in disgust as he stuffed his face. Ron nodded as he continued eating.

“Anyway, When Malfoy and I escorted Dolohov to Azkaban earlier. He paused. Hermione and Ron gestured for him to go on. “He said something to Malfoy about him meeting his cousin soon and to behave himself around her as she takes after her mother.” Harry finished. 

“Cousin? Wasn’t Tonks his cousin. How is he suppose to meet her if you know...” Ron trailed off looking down. The lives lost during the war were hard on everyone and they all grieved in their own way. Still the pain of losing friends and family in such a horrible way stayed with them as they remembered the fallen.

“Well Ron your right. Tonks is Malfoy’s only cousin we know of.” Hermione cleared her throat. “Unless for some reason Andromeda had another child we don’t know of.”

“Or Bellatrix.” Ron piped in. Hermione flinched, her hand subconsciously rubbing her scar. 

“Sorry Mione.” Ron reached out to squeeze her shoulder. “It’s fine Ronald really.” She patted his hand. “Anyway Bellatrix is dead. We know she didn’t have any kids with her husband.”

“Bloody hell! Could you imagine someone as mental as she was for her to reproduce.” Ron shuddered at the thought. Harry and Hermione agreed. 

———————————————————

Hermione stepped out of her floo into her small cozy flat. She sighed and dropped her bag onto the couch. 

Her living room had a tan colored couch and armchairs, a cherry wood coffee table with a matching bookcase in the back corner. On the fire place opposite the front door lay pictures of her family and friends. A small tv hung on the wall across from the couch.

She purchased her flat after she was made deputy head to the minister. She was proud of herself. All that hard work paid off. She was doing well for herself. She glanced at one of the pictures on the book shelf. Her parents. 

She, together with Harry had located her parents in Sydney Australia. She had managed to undo her spell but it caused a rift between her and her nightmares parents.

They owled regularly over the past two years. They were still upset with her but they are slowly rebuilding their relationship. Hermione missed them so much. 

———————————————————

She went to the hall towards the bathroom. Once out she was freshly washed and in her pajamas. Grabbing a hair brush running it through her curls.

She thought back to the dinner with the boys. They concluded that Dolohov was just desperate and spouted meaningless threats to have the final word. But Hermione had a gut feeling that there was something more to that threat. Considering the possibility of either Andromeda or Bellatrix having another child. She shook her head. Trying to get the thought out of her head. 

No way that could be possible. Maybe They had another sister no one knew about? 

“Stop it Hermione. You’re never going to get to sleep at this point.” She admonished herself. Though she knew that when ever she got this feeling she would never be able to let it go.


	7. Room Of Requirment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my beta MychelleFennell and Klawdee890 for my cover photo

CHAPTER SEVEN

Back at Hogwarts. Finally having reached the room of requirement. They paced in front of the blank wall. A plain wooden door appeared with a silver door handle. 

Scorpious opened the door for them all to step into the room. 

Inside was the spitting image of the Gryffindor common room but instead of red and gold. It was gold, silver. Silver couch and arm chairs facing the fire with a dark wooden coffee table in the middle. A plush golden rug just in front of it. 

By a glass stained window there was a table and chairs lined up next to it. The whole wall to the left of the table were shelves filled with books. 

Cassie walked towards the book shelf, running here hands on the spines of books. “This could be useful.” 

“Of course, only you would head straight to the books.” James teased. Cassie glared at him mockingly.

“Let’s check out our rooms.” Suggested Theo. Already walking to the doors lined up towards the back of the room. They all went to open the doors to the rooms.

The rooms had a four poster bed, a wardrobe, a study table and a book shelf just above it. It was the same color scheme as the common room. A door on the other side of the room revealed a bathroom. 

“What time is it?” Asked Albus. Cassie flicked her wrist casting a tempus charm. Green glowing numbers appeared. 6:30 am. It disappeared as she flicked her wrist again.

Cassie sat down on the couch in front of the fire place.” You think our parents are okay?” Staring at the fireplace clutching the time turner in her hand. 

Everything happened so fast. They didn’t really get a chance to let it all sink in. Their parents have been secretive ever since the attack on the ministry. Meetings in the library, potions lab and the gym. The minister himself was always in attendance. They knew something was up. 

James sat next to Cassie putting a hand on her back,” They have been through this before. They know what their doing. I’m sure they are okay.” Cassie leaned on James shoulder.

“I was curious so I looked around in dads study the other day.” Scorpious sat next to his twin on the couch. Cassie stared at him,” How come you didn’t tell me?!” 

“It was a last minute decision. I saw the door open. Dad must of left it in a hurry and forgot to close it.” They all waited for him to continue.

Scorpious sighed,” There were papers scattered on his desk. I didn’t know when dad would be back so I scanned through them quickly...” He continued to explain to his friends.

The mood around the room was somber. The same thoughts on their minds. Concern for their parents and their future. If they still had one. 

——————————————————-

“I found a letter in my bag as I was grabbing clothes to put away.” Alex said. They were sitting in the small kitchen in the corner of the common room from the door. They hadn’t noticed before.

Their dinner appeared before them. “I’m assuming all of us have one.” Albus tucking into his steak.

They nodded, “They are for our parents...” Alex said scooping broccoli from his plate. “From our parents to our parents.” James chuckled.

“What do you think our parents will be like in this time I mean?” Asked althea. “Well, from what were told our parents weren’t exactly friends.” Cassie replied.

“The meeting should be interesting then.” Remarked Alex. “I just hope it doesn’t mess up our future ,us being here.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t that why we are here to fix it? How would we mess it up?” Albus inquired finishing off his dinner.

“Our parents were on opposing sides during the war. Considering that it’s only been two years since then I don’t think they would get over their...issues that fast just because we are here.” Scorpious looked at Albus.

Everyone finished dinner and either went back to their rooms or stayed in the common room reflecting on what was to come.


	8. The first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to MychelleFennell my beta and Klawdee890 for my cover photo

CHAPTER EIGHT

When Friday came it was after dinner when they were summoned to the headmistress office.

Letters in hand they tried to calm their nerves on the way to McGonagall.

Scorpious sighed,” Ready?” Cassie lightly knocked on the door. “Come in.” Called professor McGonagall’s voice.

They piled into the room one by one. They thought they were the first ones there. Scorpious and James went in first but froze when they noticed their fathers standing in either side of the desk. The twins mother standing next to Professor McGonagall.

Cassie and the rest pushed passed them.” Scorp? Jamie? Aren’t you going to let the rest of us in?” She said. She moved around them. She looked in the direction they were staring at and her eyes went wide. “Da..!” 

Althea put a hand over her mouth just in time. 

McGonagall brows raised.” Come in and we shall talk.” 

The boys finally unfroze and they stood near the door as the girls transfigured chairs to sit on.

Harry was staring at them his green eyes twinkling with curiosity. His gaze landed on James with green eyes and messy black hair. Was he having a flashback to his teenage years? Is this some sort of test? 

Draco was the same shock and confusion on his face as he looked at the two platinum blonde teens with ice grey eyes. Though the usual unreadable and cold expression came back in an instant. 

Harry, Draco and Hermione looked to their former headmistress in confusion. McGonagall held up her right hand as if to stop their inevitable questions,” I would like them to explain them selves.” She nodded towards the kids.

As the teenagers introduced themselves , they explained everything they told Professor McGonagall previously. Harry and Draco froze in shock when they heard who they were. 

Hermione gasped. A time turner that was modified to travel back years? That wasn’t possible. Even she couldn’t fathom ever having the ability to do so even if she was the brightest witch of her age.

“That’s not possible. No one has ever tried to modify the purpose of a time turner. Even if they had I don’t think they would have been successful.” Hermione said skeptical of the story the teenagers have surely concocted.

Draco scoffed,” Just because you haven’t figured it out Granger doesn’t mean no one else can.” Rolling his eyes.

Cassie and Scorp mouths dropped open in surprise then shut again at their fathers rudeness towards their mother.

Hermione was about to retort when Harry held her arm,” How do we know your not making this up? How we supposed to take you seriously?” Harry had his authoritative mode on staring down at the teenagers.

Hermione finally thinking clearly and having forgotten any retort to malfoy,   
”Considering Minerva finds it important enough to call us here- The headmistress gave her a nod-” then we should hear them out.”

“Well, to start. Why would all of you go to Malfoy Manor?.” Draco asked directing his gaze at the platinum blonde twins.

“Malfoy Manor is our home...” Scorpious started. “While our parents were side by side seeing to the attack, we hid.” Cassie added. McGonagall gasped. Having already been told who their mother was. She was shocked to here this new information.

“The attack happened at Malfoy Manor. Thats why we all went over there.” James looked to the twins. 

“Who are your parents?” Draco asked still focused on the twins. The platinum hair obviously gave it away but he wanted to hear them say it. 

“You are our father.” Cassie said pointing unnecessarily to Draco. 

“Not really surprised.” Hermione said shrugging. Harry shook his head as if trying to clear his head. “As obvious as that may be we still don’t know if they are telling the truth.” 

“We are telling the truth dad!” Harry snapped his around to look at James. The same emerald green eyes locked on each other. 

“Professor is it possible we could use veritserum on them without consequences?” Harry asked suddenly not wanting to just accept what was happening. He did not want to waste his time if these teenagers were just up to no good. 

“If you see fit to do so Mr. Potter. I assume you have some at your disposal?” 

Harry nodded. “I’ll try to be quick.” He left the room.

“Is he serious? Why would be make up something as huge as this?!” Althea exclaimed.

Draco quirked his one eyebrow and said,  
” Twins eh. Astoria and I must of gotten lucky.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. McGonagall looked at Draco shaking her head. She could already forsee a confrontation.

“Astoria?” Asked Scorpious confused. Cassie hit him on his arm and gave him a look to shut him up. Draco observed the two with a faint smile. 

Just then Harry walked back into the room. He held up a vial,” I only have enough for one.”

“That should suffice.” Professor McGonagall took the vile. “Who will be taking the serum?”

The teenagers looked at each other nervously. Shuffling their feet,trying to persuade each other to do it by pushing them towards the front. 

“I’ll do it.” Theo stepped up to towards the headmistress who gave him the vial. He took 3 drops and handed it back.

All eyes were in him. Harry started the questioning.

“Who are your parents?”

“Theodore and Pansy Nott.”

At that Draco laughed,”Poor Theo.” 

They promptly ignored him.

“Who are they?” Harry asked pointing to his friends.

“Cassiopeia and Scorpious Malfoy. My sister Althea Nott. Alexander Zabini. James and Albus Potter.” 

Seeing Harry frozen. Hermione took over the questioning. Patting Harry on the shoulder taking him out of his thoughts.

“Who are their parents?” She asked.

“Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Blaise and...”

“What?!” Draco standing up from his chair not believing what he just heard.

Hermione’s jaw dropped. That was definitely not possible? How could Malfoy death eater extraordinaire and pompous git ever marry someone like her? Why would she allow it? 

McGonagall sighed.”Continue Mr. Nott. No more interruptions please.” Looking to the three other adults in the room seemingly frozen in various emotions of confusion and anger.

“As I was saying. Blaise and Luna Zabini. Harry and Daphne Potter.”

McGonagall despite her own shock glared at the the trio and they got the message.

Half and hour later the serum wore off. 

Cassie wanting to move the discussion along decided to speak. “The ministry was attacked. Most of the building was destroyed. It was like a bomb...explosives if you will...went off.”

“After the explosions an image was cast in the smoke..” Scorpious continued.

“The dark mark?”Draco who finally sat back down, although he was full of tension, had been listening. His anger evident in his clenched fists. 

Alex shook his head,” No. it was an image of a crooked wand.” 

Hermione gasped. Bellatrix? But she was dead. How could she have been in the future? She subconsciously rubbed at her left arm where her scar still gave her nightmares of the torture she endured under the crazy witch.

Harry put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. Knowing what his best friend had gone through.

“The owner of that wand is dead. It could be a copy cat or a voldermort sympathizer .” Draco suddenly found his dragon hide shoes interesting. He tried so hard to push those thoughts and emotions out. The guilt and the nightmares still marred him.

“Bellatrix Lestrange. I saw her name on the papers dad had on his desk. We know she’s dead. There was also something about a pregnancy. Nothing about the baby other than being born in 1980.” 

Apparently today was the day they nearly get heart attacks from all the new information they were getting. 

“Where did they get this information ?” Harry asked auror mode on once again.

“Ministry Archives I believe. The papers were in a folder with the ministry logo imprinted on the cover.” He ran his hand through his blonde locks. Something Draco noticed that was his own nervous habit.

“We know who Bellatrix is. We know what she did to our mum. To you.” Cassie said looking at Hermione unshed tears glistening in her grey eyes.


	9. Letters and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my beta MychelleFennell and Klawdee890 for my cover photo

CHAPTER NINE

Hermione finally looked away unable to hide her feelings any longer. Wringing her hands together her mind worked to process the information.

This isn’t happening. Her nightmares were traumatic enough, she didn’t need this right now. Her heart kept beating faster as she broke out into a cold sweat.

Draco was still frozen in his seat ,” Could this be what Dolohov had meant?” He asked more to himself. He runs his hands through his hair. Harry turned his head to Draco, “Did you know about this?” 

“ENOUGH!” McGonagall’s voice rang throughout the office. Bringing all the occupants of the room to attention.

“We need to discuss what we need to do with this information.” 

“We should inform Kingsley. I’ll go over to his office tomorrow.” Harry offered,” Hermione you will be there anyway.”  
Hermione nodded. Not trusting her voice not to crack. 

“I should tell Blaise and the rest. Discreetly of course.” Draco added seeing Harry was about to protest. “They need to know too. Those are their kids as well.”

“Fine, but I don’t think anyone else should be privy to this situation.” Harry stood up. 

“Why didn’t you invite them to this meeting?” Hermione looked from McGonagall to the teenagers.

“We asked to see you three specifically. We figured it would be best to talk to those who were already working in the ministry.” Alex answered. 

Scorpious walked over to Draco handing him three letters” Our parents wrote letters for all of you.” 

Draco took the letters and glanced at his mirror image before nodding not really knowing what to say. 

Cassie strode over to Harry also handing him a letter. “This one is for you uncle Harry.” Draco’s pale eyebrow shot up into his hairline,”Uncle?” Cassie mirrored her father’s expression,” Yes.” She cleared her throat clearly not used to their father and uncle not getting along.

“Very well. You may return to your lodging. You can use the school owls to communicate with your parents freely.”  
The headmistress said with finality.

They all bid goodbye to the headmistress. Harry being the last to go through the door.” Mr. Potter.” McGonagall called to him as he turned. “Yes Professor?” He answered. “Do keep me informed.” She stared into his emerald eyes until he nodded his goodbye and walked through the door. 

———————————————————

Once back in Wiltshire. He went straight to his study. Only running into Moxie their house elf in greeting. He was hoping to avoid his mother. At least until he has time to sort all the thoughts in his head.

He sat down on the black leather office chair behind his dark ornate desk. He ran a hand through his hair, willing his mind to process the situation at hand.

I have a kid. No scratch that. Kids plural...with Granger? Twins?! How the fuck did that happen? What about Astoria? They were engaged. What could have happened to ruin that? How am I supposed to explain this to everyone? Should I just show them the letter and start from there?

No. That’s not the important thing right now. He pressed his palms to relieve the pressure.

He sighed,” The letter.” He remembered. He took it out from inside pocket of his robes next to where he stowed his wand.

He smoothed out the thick envelope and read the elegant script on the front written in dark green ink

To Draco & Hermione Malfoy

With a start he realized it was in his hand. He took a breath before breaking the wax seal which he noted was the Malfoy crest. 

He opened the letter carefully, recognizing the thick off white parchment which his mother uses for her letters.

Draco & Hermione,

I hope this letter fines both of you well. What the kids said is true. It may seem far fetch but we saw no other way. The attack on the Ministry was the final threat. We have been receiving threatening missives for a few weeks before the initial attack.

We contacted Kingsley about the threats but other than the symbol of a crooked wand. There was no other indication on who it came from. We all know Bellatrix Lestrange is dead. There is no doubt there. 

We have gotten no further than looking into her files. The information we have gathered suggest she has given birth to a baby girl. No other information about the pregnancy, birth nor the child has been found. 

It is possible that this child ,if she does exist today ,is the person behind this. Possibly to avenge her parents. We planned on talking to Narcissa to see if she knows anything about Bellatrix having a child. If we don’t already talk to her I suggest you do. 

We don’t know what could be happening to us at this very moment you read this. We have only one goal in mind. Protecting the kids and stopping this threat before a third war could begin. 

Please look after them. They mean the world to us. If you would just set aside the issues and focus on them for you two are all they have now. We don’t mean for you to be instant parents to them. Just keep them safe and remind them we love them so much. 

Sincerely,

D & H Malfoy

“Draco dear. I didn’t hear you arrive.” 

Draco looked up hiding the little jump of his heart at suddenly hearing his mother’s voice. He casually folded the letter and tucked it back in the envelope, shoving it back in his inner pocket. “I arrived just a few minutes ago mother.” He finally answered remembering his pureblood etiquette. Standing up and leading his mother to a chair, pecking her cheek in greeting.

Her casual yet sophisticated sky blue dress clung to her slim figure and her blond hair perfectly pinned up to the nape of her neck. One brow shot up questioningly at him, icy blue eyes looking at him curiously. It seems that Lady Malfoy has not missed her sons way of discreetly hiding his letter. Nothing gets passed her. 

Draco sighed. He knew that look. He also knew that he had to tell her sooner than later. Plus he mentioned in the letter that they were to speak to Narcissa to see if she knew anything about Bellatrix. Might as well start here and now.

He cleared his throat,” Mother.”

“Yes dear.”

“Do you know anything about aunt Bella having a child?” 

Narcissa gasped. Her eyes wide, bringing her hand to cover her mouth in shock forgetting herself.

“What do you know mother?” Draco asked again, his body tense at his mother’s reaction.


	10. After Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my beta MychelleFennell and Klawdee890 for my cover photo

CHAPTER TEN

Back in the RoR the teenagers sat around the fireplace. Going over the meeting they just had.

“That’s over with. Hopefully they can dig up more information with the ministers help.” Alex said sighing heavily. Though they were all the same age he seemed older and worn. 

“I hope the others take it well. Once they get over who they reproduced with.” Theo said chuckling. James rolled his eyes.

Althea looked to Cassie in concern.” Are you alright Cass? Your looking pale...well paler than usual.” She put an arm around Cassie and let her head rest on her shoulder.

“I’m fine. Just a bit overwhelmed is all.” Cassie replied. She was starting to get a pounding headache and her body felt sore in different places. She was feeling a bit warmer than usual sitting in front of the fireplace but had goosebumps across her arms. She didn’t want to worry her brother and friends. She smiled trying to reassure them. None of them believed her. 

“Come on. It’s been a long day. I’ll take you to bed.” Althea stood her up and guided her towards her room. Cassie didn’t have the energy to protest.

“I’ll let headmistress know and maybe she will get madam Pomfrey to check on her.” Cassie turned to look at her brother. “Thats not necessary Scorp. I’ll be fine after I get some sleep.” Scorpious cocked a pale brow at her letting her know that there wasn’t any room for discussion. Cassie rolled her eyes,” Your just like dad, I swear.” The rest bid Cassie a goodnight and told her to have a good rest.

Madam Pomfrey came to check on Cassie a few minutes later. The mediwitch did not ask any questions. Cassie didn’t know wether McGonagall told her not to or because she knew enough to not have to ask any questions. 

“I suggest you eat something to warm  
you up before you take these potions I’m about to give you dear.” The kind and gentle witch said. Cassie nodded just as Scorpious came in with a tray of chicken noodle soup and some bread with a steaming cup of tea. He smiled at his twin as he set the tray in front of her.

“After she eats you’ll need to make sure she takes this fever reducing potion every 4 hours and pain relief potion as needed. I also left three viles of pepper up potion. She can take those once she feels a bit better.” Madam Pomfrey looked at the twins with a knowing twinkle in her eye. When she first walked into the room she noticed the three framed pictures on Cassie’s night stand. A family portrait, one of she assumed to be their parents and of the twins themselves. She did not mention the pictures as she worked. 

Cassie and Scorpious thanked the mediwitch as she left the room. Scorpious set a chair near Cassie’s bedside and sat.   
Cassie smiled at him glancing at the pictures on her night stand. 

“I’m sure they are holding their own Cass.” Scorpious laid a hand on hers in comfort.  
“Thats not what I’m worried about Scorp.” Cassie replied sadly. Scorpious frowned,” We aren’t here to play matchmaker with our parents Cass. We are here to warn them about this threat. We knew that there were consequences. So did our parents.” 

Tears streamed down Cassie’s face,” That doesn’t make it any easier.” Scorpious scooted onto the bed next to his sister cradling her in his embrace, shushing her soothingly as she cried herself to sleep. 

———————————————-

Harry and Hermione made their way to Hogsmeade. Deciding to stop by the three broomsticks for a drink. Both walking in silence while their thoughts were in chaos.

They sat at the bar and ordered two butterbeers. Harry brought his hand up to his face in stress. “I feel the same way.” Hermione laid a hand on his back,” Let’s just take this one step at a time.”

Harry nodded and gave a small smile. Madam Rosmerta set their drinks in front of them giving them a small smile. 

“You should read the letter.” Hermione suggested.”I will when I get home .” Harry stayed silent for a few beats. Hermione chewing on her bottom lip and playing with the hem of her blouse.

“Should we tell Ron?” She asked suddenly. Harrys body tensed, turning around to face his best friend. “I mean he is our best friend but then again he has no involvement in this situation.” Both she and Harry knew that their best friend has a uncontrollable temper and a childish attitude. Keeping secrets from him would end up in disaster. 

“Kingsley might not want anyone not involved to be privy to this case.” Hermione nodded. “Actually he may not want Malfoy and I on this case at all. If it turns into a case. We are involved and it would be a conflict of interest.” Harry removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes in anxiety.

Hermione grabbed his hand away from his face and places his glasses back on his nose. “One step at a time,okay?” She finished her drink and got up taking Harry with her.

“What do you think about the kids?” Harry asked tentatively. “I’m curious about them. Though It’s all too much at the moment.” She wrings her hands on her lap. “I would love to get to know them. They are still young and It seems they are in a situation much like ours leading up to the war. Right now we are the only ones they have.” Harry nodded, “I imagine they need their parents......or er....us now more than ever.”

“Malfoy? ‘Mione, really?” He asked teasingly. “Shut it Potter.” Hermione groaned,” I’m at a loss at how that even happened. You’re not any better.”

“Daphne Greengrass. We’ve never noticed each other, maybe in passing but we never spoke or have ever formally met.” Harry took off his glasses to pinch between his eyes. Hermione sighed,” Let’s not focus on who we have our kids with and start thinking of a way to help them.”

“Let’s go home. Get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow ok?” She said smiling at him holding his hand.

“Ok.” Harry returned her smile, gave her a hug and they let go before apparating separately home.

———————————————————

At Grimmuald Place, Harry went straight to his office. It still needed a little work but it would do for now. The dark peeling wall paper and water stained floors and ceiling have been ignored for far too long. 

He wrote to Kingsley about setting up a meeting and a response came quickly. He was to meet the minister himself on Monday 9am.

Heading to his room to change, he almost forgot about the letter in his pocket. He finished changing and went into the kitchen to put on some tea while he opened the letter which he noticed had an ornate letter “P” for the wax seal. 

———————————————————-

Hermione having been changed into night clothes as soon as she got home was staring at the crackling fire in front of her sitting on the couch nursing a cup of coffee. Yes coffee. She may not admit it but she has become addicted to the beverage, inhaling the scent of hazulnut cream mixed with coffee before taking a sip. The sweet and smooth taste blanketing her tounge warming her throat on the way down. 

Despite the comfort of a mug of coffee in her hands she could not stop the chaos that is in her head.

Being married to Malfoy and having kids with him. She scoffed out loud, I must have been impurised or given Amortentia. She wasn’t stupid. She would never allow any if those things to happen to her. How could she possibly be willing to be in a relationship with Draco bloody Malfoy? 

The teenagers. What she told Harry was true. She did want to get to know them. Though she feared that just by them being here it would change their future. Albeit that was the point but they could’ve upset the whole timeline with their arrival. She didn’t want to get too attached. Knowing that someday they will have to go back or in the worse case they would just completely disappear.

Then there was this threat of Bellatrix possibly having a daughter. Could it be true? Did Bellatrix and Rodolphous reproduce? Both of them being off their rocker surely they wouldn’t have thought to bring a child into the world. 

She unconsciously started to chew her bottom lip again until she felt her teeth cut into her lip. She winced sucking the blood on her lip. 

Malfoy has the letter meant for the both of us. I should ask him if he could send it over by owl. I’m not ready to meet him alone. She shook a cold feeling out of her body at that thought. 

She owled Malfoy asking him to send over the letter if he has finished with it before heading to her room. 

———————————————————-

The next morning Harry flooed over to Hermione’s flat. They were in the kitchen having breakfast of eggs and bacon with coffee for herself and tea for Harry. 

“Have you read your letter?” Hermione looked up as she sipped her coffee. Harry nodded,” Yes. I feel like it’s only right for Daphne Greengrass to read it too.” He replied.

They haven’t heard or seen much of the older Greengrass girl. All they knew was that her younger sister was bethroled to Malfoy. Hermione felt her stomach twist and she shifted uneasily at thought. Daphne was in Malfoys group of friends but did not join in the bullying back in school. She was quiet. The opposite of a certain pug nosed bint they knew. Astoria was a year below them so they never really crossed paths and paid no mind. 

“Malfoy sent me the letter. I think he wants to ask Narcissa Malfoy if she knows anything.” 

“Though I’m not sure if letting her in the know is ideal. It’s the only lead we got.” Harry got up to place their dishes in the sink and charmed them to wash and out away themselves.

Hermione shook her head but hid a small smile behind her hand. “You are so lazy Harry James Potter.”

“After living with the Dursleys , I don’t miss doing things the muggle way. I want to do it the my way now.” He replied with a smug smile. 

They chuckled and continued to chat sitting on Hermione’s couch. Both nursing their preferred hot beverage. Laughing and reminiscing of the golden days. Their troubled minds escaped them even for just a little while.


	11. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my beta MychelleFennell and Klawdee890 for my cover photo

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Every Sunday, Harry and Hermione made it a point to have brunch at the burrow. As soon as they came through the floo, Molly was there to greet them. Ron was there and surprisingly so was Ginny. She was supposed to be in Germany for quidditch training. 

“Welcome dears!” Molly pulled them both in back breaking hug. They smiled into the woman’s embrace. Despite their romantic relationships not working out with her children the Weasley matriarch still had hope that they would reconcile. 

“Hey Harry. ‘Mione.” Ginny addressed Harry first with a brilliant smile. Batting her eyelashes in a not so subtle way. Harry returned the smile.

“The food will be ready in 10 minutes dears.” She told them before leaving for the kitchen. Mouth watering aromas wafting through as she opened the door into the living room.

“Smells delicious.” Hermione commented sitting on the lumpy armchair while Harry sat with Ron and Ginny on the couch facing the fireplace. “As always.” Harry added.

“So, what did McGonagall want?” Ron asked, looking expectantly at Harry. Getting straight to the point.

Harry briefly glanced at Hermione. Giving him a small smile. “It’s complicated mate.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Harry will be meeting with Kingsley tomorrow. We can’t say anything until we’ve cleared it with the minister first.” Hermione voice sounded weak despite expecting backlash.

“I’m an auror too. I should know things. I have the same security clearance as you!” Ron snapped, pointing at Harry. His face was tinged pink. 

Hermione sighed. Harry patted Ron on his shoulder,” We’ll talk after I’ve spoken to Kingsley. Alright mate?” He didn’t want to make a scene. He felt relief as Ron slumped and nodded. His frown displaying his irritation. 

“Ginny, I thought you were in Germany?” Hermione broke the silence again. She wanted to steer away from the previous topic as much as possible. “I was. I decided to take a break. I’ll be writing for the prophet in the Quidditch section.” She beamed proudly. Ron rolled his eyes,” I don’t see why you’d rather write about quidditch instead of actually playing it.”

Ginny huffed “Well, Ronald.” She narrowed her eyes at her brother,” It will keep me home more often and I’m still very much involved in quidditch even though I’m no longer playing.” 

Ginny was eyeing Harry as she said this. She hopes to win back Harrys affections. This was another reason why she decided to be a writer. To be closer to home. Closer to Harry.

Harry fidgeted in his seat. He honestly didn’t know if he still had any feelings left for Ginny. They broke up because they weren’t able to spend time together with their jobs taking priority. Even if that isn’t the case anymore, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue a relationship with her. 

Hermione saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She didn’t know how to help him. He confided in her often. Though she never really knew what to say to assure her best friend. 

She was in the same predicament. Ron expresses his desire to rekindle their relationship as often as he can. She has been putting him off but he never seems to take the hint. She really would rather be best friends , the type of friendship they started back at Hogwarts. Strong and impenetrable. 

The floo ignited with green flames as Bill Weasley with his wife Fleur and Daughter Victoire stepped out. They stood to greet them.

Bill still sporting the long scars on one side of his face was greeted by Molly bursting through the door, “Oh good. Everyone is here. Brunch is ready!” She called. 

———————————————————-

Everyone sat around the long table. The food smelled delicious and once again Molly has out done herself. Hermione and Harry sat beside each other while Ron and Ginny took their other sides. Bill, Fleur and their daughter sitting across from them. George arrived with Angelina and their son Fred shortly after everyone was seated. 

Smiles and laughter all around as they tucked into their meal. Chatting happily about everything and nothing.


	12. Meeting with the minister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my beta MychelleFennell and Klawdee890 for my cover photo

CHAPTER TWELVE

MONDAY

Harry and Hermione arrived to the ministry early. Stepping out of the floo, they headed straight for the elevators. 

Even at this early hour people were already here. Going about their business. 

“Will you be meeting Kingsley alone?” Hermione Asked just as they got on the elevator. “Malfoy will also be there.” Harry ran a hand through his dark hair. 

They were feeling a bit anxious. They hoped that he would have a plan of action. Hermione dusted off her black robes and straightened her navy blue pencil skirt. “You ok?” Harry asked noticing her action. “I’m fine.” 

The lift finally stops on level two where the ministers office was. They stepped out and nodded to each other before they went their separate ways.

Hermione headed to her own office. Just a corridor down from the ministers. She walked in and hung up her purse and coat by the door and sat down behind her medium sized desk. She shook her head slightly to ease the anxiety she was feeling.

She grabbed some files from a filing cabinet behind her to start on reading over some of the ministers projects and up coming meetings.

It felt like she had been waiting for an hour and not a word from Harry yet she started to get impatient. She looked at the time and couldn’t believe it was only half past nine. She couldn’t concentrate on her work anymore. She wanted to know what happened at the meeting.

She was scared. It was like the beginning of the war again. Not knowing what was going to happen next. If Bellatrix really had a kid, would they be able to find her? Could they prevent her from starting another war? 

What frustrated her the most is that they didn’t know what their enemy was capable of. They knew perfectly well who voldermort was and his intentions. They knew how sadistic his followers can be. 

They had nothing on this new enemy. They were going in with hardly anything to go on. The last war took its toll on her, the nightmares, the constant anxiety and the depression. Yet she is getting through it thanks to her friends and family. She didn’t think she could go through that again. 

A white lynx suddenly flew in front of her. Kingsley’s patronus started speaking in his deep voice. “Ms. Granger, please come to my office.”

Hermione got up quickly and made her way out of her office to Kingsley.

——————————————————

They were sitting in Kingsleys office. The minister cleared his throat as Hermione came in and took a seat.

“Harry has told me of this unique situation that happened upon you all.” He looked to all three of them before starting again.

“I believe we should do more digging before we do anything. Once we know more we can start from there.”

Everyone nodded. “I questioned my mother on wether she knows anything of a child from my aunt.” Draco looking serious and is sitting ram rod straight. 

“She said that before Bellatrix was married, she had a child out of wedlock. Only my mother and grandmother knew about it.” 

Hermione couldn’t help the gasp that came out at his words. Her hand moved towards her scar, her eyes wide. Harry shifted in his seat suddenly uncomfortable.

Draco purposefully ignored their reactions and continued,”The child was said to have been adopted by one of the pureblood families.” 

“Which family?” Kingsley asked, his forehead wrinkling.

“We don’t know. Bellatrix told my mother about the child and what she was to do with it. Never gave her any specific details.” Draco answered.

“Would the family be aware of whose child they have?” Kingsley wondered but already knew the answer as Malfoy shrugged.

“Why did she give her up?” Hermione questioned. 

“Having a child out of wedlock is seen as disgraceful to not only your family’s reputation but also to the person who you were to be betrothed to.” Draco answer cooly not looking at her. 

Hermione stayed silent. How barbaric she thought. Giving up an innocent child because they would tarnish their reputations. 

“Look into all the pureblood families, specifically their daughters. The archives are accessible to all of you. I expect great discretion while you work.” Kingsley spoke, he would not have another threat to their world. They were just starting to rebuild. He would not let anyone get in the way of healing the Wizarding world. 

Hermione nodded. She couldn’t wait to do what she does best. Research. Though the topic of the research may not be pleasant at least she knows this is the best way she can help.

“I was planning on informing my friends as their future kids are also involved. I trust them, they know how to keep a secret.” Draco said firmly.

“As great as that is. I will not have any unnecessary people know about this. Have them under an unbreakable vow or wizards oath before you inform them. Including your mother.” Kingsley stood up from his seat. “That goes for you too.” Looking at Harry and Hermione knowing that a lot of people would be affected. 

“Let’s have a meeting with all parties as soon as we get more information that we can discuss. Until then I suggest starting on your tasks and talking to the kids again. See if they know anything more.”

“Understood sir.” Harry stood up to take Kingsleys hand in a shake. Malfoy in turn shook the minsters hand and gave a curt nod.

“Thank you kingsley.” Hermione held Harrys arm and headed out of the office. Malfoy already halfway down the corridor.


	13. Research and Fine dining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MychelleFennell is my beta and Klawdee890 made my cover photo.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Draco sat behind his desk and started shuffling random papers. His mind was not able to focus on work at the moment after the conversation he had with his mother.

Narcissa had snapped back to her composed and elegant self before she told Draco everything she knew. She questioned him of course. Not being able to tell her anything surprisingly she did not push on the subject. Though Draco knew his mother too well. He could tell she had formed some sort of answer for her own inquiry.

He stopped shuffling the papers as snow white owl with black tipped wings dropped a letter on his desk. The owl perched on the side confidently. Apparently waiting for treat.

Draco grabbed a treat from his desk drawer and gave it to the greatful owl. “Hey, long flight?” He stroked the owls soft feathers a moment before opening the letter.

Draco,

I’ll be back tonight. I just finished finalizing the final details of our wedding. Being here in Italy without you is starting to work my nerves. I miss you. I’ll see you tonight. 

Love,  
Astoria

Draco noticed a change of tone in her letter though he couldn’t decipher what it was. He was about to grab a fresh sheet of parchment until he remembered that he had a task to do but with Astoria coming back he didn’t think he could keep this from her. Though Kingsley approved of letting his mother in on the situation he wasn’t really planning on it. He wasn’t planning on telling Astoria either. It would crush her or worse. Mother would be livid.

He was interrupted by Harry knocking on his desk to get his attention. He raised his head to look at the bespectacled man before him quirking his brow,” yes?” He asked cooly.

“It would be best to start working immediately. Hermione has already been to the archives to get the files and we’ll discuss this at my place tonight.” Harry said. 

Draco sighed,” I can’t tonight.” Harry put his hand flat on the desk,” We have to start on this. The sooner we get something the better. Kingsley has all of us on this.” 

Draco glared at him,” I know that Potter. Just have her send me copies of the files and owl it to me. I have plans tonight.” He said firmly. “Fine.” Harry answered wanting to avoid an argument. “We can meet as soon as possible to discuss whatever you’ve found.” Draco nodded shooting a look at harry as he turned to walk away. 

Draco grabbed a quill and started writing a reply to Astorias letter.

——————————————

That night Draco was waiting for Astoria in front of a wizarding italian restaurant that had just opened near hogsmead. An odd place for such a high class restaurant he thought. 

He smoothed his dark blue suit jacket and picked off imaginary lint on his trousers. He patted his hair down to make sure it would stay in place out of his eyes. He didn’t wear it slicked back with copious amounts of gell like in his younger years but he had gelled his hair to keep his fringe from his face. 

A pop of appritaion sounded and then there stood Astoria smiling widely at him. Her honey blonde hair perfectly pinned to the nape of her neck and her blush pink gown sparkled showing off every delectable curve of her body. The Plunging neck line was accented with a emerald necklace on a delicate silver chain she wore around her neck that matched her emerald drop earrings surrounded by small diamonds. A gift from Draco.

“Tori, you look beautiful.” He approached her and gave her a peck on the cheek, a smile on his face at seeing her. “Thank you Drake. I missed you.” She said hugging him. 

“Shall we?” He asked as she pulled away and offered his arm. “We shall.” She answered flashing a brilliant smile.

As they walked in he realized that the restaurant looked bigger inside then outside. The walls were creamy white decorated with expensive paintings, all the lights were chandliers shining and twinkling brightly, the velvet floor was a emerald green color with elegant silver spirals. He wondered if the owner was a slytherin or just had a thing for green and silver. 

“Reservations for Malfoy 8pm.” He said as they approached a waiter at the entrance. “Yes. Welcome. Please come this way to your table.” The waiter led them to a table near one of the large windows looking out towards Venice, Italy. It was charmed to whatever scenery you wanted in real time. 

Thanking the waiter he pulled out Astorias chair for her and pecked her on the cheek again before sitting himself down. 

The waiter handed them their menus and he ordered Pinot Noir to be served with their dinner. 

“This is lovely Drake.” Astoria said admiring the interior of the restaurant.   
“It just opened a few weeks ago. I thought it would be perfect for us to have dinner here. Though you might be sick of Italian food by now.” He smirked at her. 

She giggled,” It’s alright. As long as I’m with you I wouldn’t mind having Italian for the rest of our lives.” Draco smiled at her. Ignoring the feeling that something was changing in their platonic relationship.

Their food arrived with their wine,” The wine is perfect with fettuccine Alfredo. Great wine choice Drake.” “Glad you enjoy it.” Draco said sipping his wine.

“Drake. I’ve been thinking a lot about us since being in Italy.” Astoria put her fork down gently and looked at Draco with a shy demeanor.

“Oh?” He replied dumbly. “Yes. I think we should try and make us work. I like you Drake. Getting to know you more and more these last few months has been wonderful. I want to be with you more than just having mutual respect.” She continued her words ringing honesty.

Draco didn’t see this coming. Having ignored his instincts. They were friends with mutual respect for each other. He never really inclined to think of her in a more romantic way. He enjoyed her company. Seeing her and being with her again was great. Maybe they could make it work. 

“Drake?” Her voice held nervous tone as he took too long to reply. Draco put his hand on top of her small delicate one and held it firmly tracing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand soothingly. “Yes we could work on our relationship. I enjoy being with you and seeing you again it feels right.” 

She beamed at him, her eyes twinkling with happiness at his words.

They left the restaurant soon after to enjoy the rest of their evening at his place. 

——————————————

Harry and Hermione were in the living room of grimmauld place. Hermione of the couch with papers strewn all over the coffee table while Harry was on the floor sitting in a couch cushion with papers spread around him. 

They have been sifting through the files for an hour when Hermione decided to take a break. Her eyes were starting to blur around her vision.

“Why couldn’t Malfoy be here again?” She asked Harry rubbing her eyes and blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

“Said he had plans. Didn’t say what though. Owl him the copies tomorrow morning so he can get started on them.” Harry replied having adjusted his glasses for what felt like the millionth time.

“You couldn’t force him to come? You are head auror Harry.” She got up to sit next to him on the floor. “Didn’t want to start an argument. Don’t need that on top of this.” He gestured to the papers haphazardly on the floor. 

“We have no idea what were looking for. He probably grew up surrounded by all these people surely he would be the one to know more about them then us.” Hermione got up to go to the kitchen Harry following her. 

“Well once he looks at those files we will meet again as soon as possible to see if he found anything.” Harry started boiling water for some tea. Hermione got some chocolate covered biscuits out from the pantry and arranged them on a plate, ”Let’s hope he finds something. We could have gotten something done by now.” She sighed shaking her head.

“We should get in touch with the kids tomorrow.” Harry said thinking about what kingsley said. “I’ll owl them.” She replied as Harry poured the teas. 

She wondered what they were up to. They must of been going insane cooped up in the RoR 24/7. They must be worried. And scared. 

——————————————————-

Back at Hogwarts, a house elf popped into the RoR carrying a letter.

They were all gathered in the common room, playing wizards chess or exploding snap or reading except for Cassie who was in her room recovering, turned out to have the flu. 

The house elf bowed and laid the letter down the table before disapperating.   
Since he was closest to the coffee table, Alex scooted a bit to grab the letter,” It’s addressed to all of us. It’s from Mrs. Mal...Hermione.” He cleared his throat no one commented on his slip.

“She probably didn’t want to address us individually because she didn’t know how to.” Scorpious said gesturing for Alex to open the letter.

“Hello, how are all of you? I hope you are all well. We know you all must be bored being cooped up at Hogwarts but it is the safest place for all of you at the moment. We are currently working on the situation at hand. So far we haven’t had anything come up. We were hoping to speak with all of you more in depth to see if we can gain more information that we may have missed during our first meeting. Please write back soon we will be coming to you soon. Signed, hermione.” Alex read the letter out loud to them as he finished he grabbed a piece of parchment off one of the desks near the book shelf at a self inking quill. 

“I don’t think we missed anything from our first meeting because we told them everything we already knew.” Theo commented. “Write them back and tell them that and if they find out anything new that is to be discussed with all of us present.”

“Wouldn’t they see that as a rejection?” Althea chimed. Scorpious shook his head,” Probably. Though it is logical. We meet when needed. That way it will only have to be discussed once as a group.”

Alex nodded and continued writing a reply and called the house elf to send it back to the owlry to Hermione Granger first thing the next day.


	14. Research with Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is a little late. This is the last chapter that I’ve written so updates might take a little more time. Thank you to MychelleFennell my beta and Klawdee890 for my cover photo. Thank you for all the follows, favorites , & kudos. Keep’em coming pls! 
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The next morning Hermione was up bright and early already having showered and dressed. She was in her kitchen eating breakfast as an owl tapped on her kitchen window. She got up to open the window and gave the owl a treat as she took the letter from leg.

It was a reply from the kids. After reading it she set the letter aside and sighed. They were right of course. It would be better to meet everyone once we have gained more information. If only Malfoy didn’t put his own self fish needs first before this situation they could have had something by now.

She finished up her breakfast and washed the dishes by hand before flooing over to the ministry. 

———————————————————

As she just sat down behind her desk to get on with the mounting pile of paper work she had left, a knock came at the door.

“Come in.” She said softly. The door opened to reveal Harry. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all, his already messy hair sticking out in different directions. His glasses had smudges on the lenses she wondered if he even noticed.

“Good morning Harry.” She smiled at him as he sat down on a chair in front of her desk.

“Morning. We meet at my place again tonight and this time with Malfoy. Hopefully we can make progress.” He sighed. Hermione nodded ,” Ok. Harry you look terrible. Maybe you should go home.” Concern on her face.

Harry shook his head ,” I will later. I tried reading through the archives again last night after you left. Didn’t really help much.” Hermione told him about the kids reply and he agreed that it would be better to wait. 

As he left her office Hermione began tackling the paper work in front of her. She was so focused that she worked through lunch. Before she knew it it was 3pm and she had gone through her paper work quickly including the ones that weren’t even needed until next week. 

She sighed and cleaned up a bit before grabbing her purse and coat from the hooks. As she walked out of her office she told the secretary that she was already done for the day and that she would be heading home. 

Later that same day Harry, Hermione and Malfoy were sitting in the living room of gimmuald place each looking through a file. 

“Nice of you to join us Malfoy.” Hermione’s words dripped with sarcasm. Malfoy rolled his eyes,” Unlike you Granger I actually have a life outside of work. You should try it sometime. Maybe you wouldn’t always have a stick up your....”

“Alright! Would you two just focus on what we are doing please.” Harry stood to make a point. “She started it.” Malfoy retorted. “Oh very mature Malfoy.” Hermione scoffed.

Harry sat down defeated. No one spoke for a while as they pursued their papers.

“Did Theodore have a sister?” Hermione asked suddenly breaking the silence.  
Malfoy shook his head,” He’s an only child.

Hermione huffed and placed the file aside as she shuffled through the rest. She came across the Parkinsons family file. There was only one page in the said file. Hermione flipped the piece of paper over and the folder itself checking for any other pages. She frowned. All the other files were thick with pages of the entire families lineage why did the Parkinsons file only have one?

“Pansy Parkinson is an only child right?” She asked out loud. Remembering the pug face girl who was obsessed with Malfoy since their third year.

“Yes. Her parents called her a miracle since they thought they couldn’t have any children of their own.” Draco shrugged not really paying attention. “I’ve also known her since we were in nappies. Nothing to really see there.” He added.

“The Parkinsons only have one page in their entire file. A bio on just them. While the others go way back to their ancestors.” Hermione waved around the file. “Thats odd.” Harry added flipping through the files that had over 100 pages to them. “It might be worth digging into.” Draco slipped the file from Hermione’s hand.

“There has to be more to this then just one page. Where could they be?” Hermione suggested. “Maybe we should just ask them?” Malfoy suggested quirking his brow as he read the one paged file. 

Hermione and Harry looked to Malfoy, a question written in their expressions Malfoy rolled his eyes ,” I’ll just ask them. They are still one of the pureblood elite. I could ask Pansy herself.” Malfoy was still in contact with all of his friends including Pansy if only because she was Daphne’s best friend.

“You do that.” Harry shrugged to agree with him. “You can’t just out right ask Malfoy. They’ll get suspicious.” Hermione crossed her arms in front of her.  
“I have known the Parkinsons since I was born.” He sneered. “I know enough about them to get them to talk. Pansy being the easiest way in.” He smirked at the thought,” In more ways than one.” 

Hermione disgusted at his behavior hit him over the head with the files in her hands,” Thats vile ferret. Even for you.” Malfoy held his hands up ,” Get your mind out of the gutter Granger.” He chuckled. 

“Wait, isn’t Pansy one of the kids mother?” Harry asked suddenly. Hermione eyes widened, “Shes married to Nott. Alex and Theodore’s parents.” Malfoy sighed, “ I’ll still talk to them.”

They agreed. They hope it wasn’t Pansy. The kids would be devastated. Hermione chewed her bottom lip in concentration focusing back on the files. 

“The Greengrass files are missing Astoria Greengrass papers.” Malfoy turned to him looking at the bespectacled man quizzically. Harry shuffled through the files again double checking to see if he just missed them. Hermione sat nearer to him to see for herself. 

“Your right Harry.” Hermione took the files from him and checked again. “Astoria is Daphne’s younger sister. I’ve also known them since birth. It might of gotten lost or something” Malfoy brushed it off but on the inside he was curious. Why would Astorias papers be missing? Should he ask her about it?

Hermione looked over at Malfoy, he seems to be thinking deeply. “Maybe you could ask her about it? You are engaged to her right?” Hermione’s stomach twisted at the thought. 

Malfoy stayed quiet. All that was his business. He would talk to her about it. He just had to think of a way to do so without being suspicious. 

“I don’t feel right digging through the Weasley files.” Harry announced just picking up the thick file. Hermione understood. They still haven’t told Ron and he was getting annoyed of being out of the loop. 

“Give it here Potter.” Malfoy smirked. Harry reluctantly handed the file to Malfoy. Hermione glared at him and he shrugged.

After sifting through the file, Malfoy threw it on the coffee table. A slight frown on his face. He was hoping to find dirt on the Weasel family to use against them. Guess they weren’t really that interesting anyway he smirked to himself. 

Hermione noticed his smirk she rolled her eyes and picked up the thrown file from the table. 

“Maybe you and Malfoy can work on the research. I am no good at this.” Harry took off his glasses and pinched between his eyes. Hermione smiled at him ,” Okay. Merlin knows this isn’t your forte.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Can you two refrain from killing each?” He asked seriously.

Malfoy scoffed ,” I think we can handle it Potter.” Hermione expecting a scathing comment from the blonde nodded in surprised agreement. 

Harry stood up. “Alright. Maybe we should call it a night. We will inform Kingsley tomorrow morning.” Malfoy and Hermione stood up as well. Without a goodbye Malfoy walked to the floo and into the flames.

“See you tomorrow Harry.” She smiled,” Please get some sleep.” Harry pecked her on the cheek and bid her good bye. She hugged her best friend before heading home herself.


	15. Strange feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had some personal things to work through. I will not be abandoning this fic. Thank you for your support. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to my beta mychellefennell.
> 
> *I don’t know how many chapters this is going to be yet. It’s a WIP.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

As Draco stepped out of floo he could not stop thinking about the Greengrass file. The files had to be there unless there was something they were trying to hide. He shook his head as if to push the thought from his mind as he walked up the stairs into his suite.

He undressed and washed up. Getting ready for bed. Though he still could not get the thoughts out of his head. His mind could not wrap around the idea that he had married Granger and had twins. Nor could he believe that Astoria could be hiding something. His forehead wrinkled and his brows joined together in frustration. He shut his eyes and sighed. Flipping onto his stomach to fall asleep. 

The next morning as he got out of the shower his hair still wet and hanging over his eyes a silvery otter flew towards him. He quirked his brow.

The otter opened it’s mouth and began to speak in Hermione’s voice “Malfoy, I’ve already informed Kingsley that we would be doing the research. He wants us to get on it today. Meet me at the Hogs Head after work so we could get started.” With that it disappeared.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Her patronus suited her. He thought. He chose a navy blue oxford and black suit and hand made Italian dragon hide shoes. Looking at himself in his overly ornate mirror he smirked at himself as he brushed hair out of his eyes. 

Going down stairs to breakfast his mother was already there sipping delicately at her tea. He walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek,” Good morning mother.” He sat down on the other side facing her. A house elf already made tea and a bowl of oatmeal with fruits in front of him. 

“What have you been working on so much Dragon? “ Narcissa asked. Malfoy set down his tea. “ It’s confidential mother. You know that.” 

Narcissa eyed him carefully. Ever since their conversation about Bellatrix she had questions of her own. Malfoy avoided his mothers hard suspicious stare as he took a spoon full of his breakfast. “Whatever it may be Dragon, be careful.” He looked up from his bowl. His mother’s concerned expression conveying more than words can express. Her eyes searching him.

“I always am Mother.” He finished his tea and made to stand up. “When Bella got pregnant and Andromeda ran away. “ Narcissa spoke, he turned to see his mother staring out ahead unseeingly. “Your father and I married quickly at your grandfathers insistence as to avoid the shame they brought to our family.” Malfoy sighed ,” Mother you don’t need to explain.” 

He walked over to her , kneeling beside her chair putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Narcissa put a hand over his and leaned onto it. “For me it was more to protect them from the back lash that I knew was coming to them.” 

She patted his hand and helped him up off his knees as she stood as well. “I’m sorry if keeping secrets had caused trouble for you Dragon.” She stroked his cheek gently. 

“No trouble mother. I’m glad you told me.” Malfoy could see Narcissa was worried and suspicious. Sooner or later she would find out wether on her own or by way of him. Narcissa smiled,” Off you go then Dragon. “ he sighed in relief as he did not want to be questioned when he knew he had little by an answer. His mother was still giving him a searching gaze as if waiting. 

Malfoy pecked her cheek and an elf appeared to hand him his briefcase. As he stepped into the floo his mind wandered back to the pair of platinum blondes back at Hogwarts and the swotty know it all creature that he apparently had them with. 

Back at Hogwarts. The teens were restless. They played wizards chest, exploding snap, Cassie even figured out a way to make their cellphones work inside the castle. They projected music into the common room and transfigured one wall into mirrors, each of their family crests decorating them and the floor into shiny stained wood.

“It looks like our dance studio back at home.” Scorpious walked over to Cassie throwing an arm over her shoulder. Cassie smiled, “Thats what I was going for.” Day dreaming to the days where life was simpler.

Back in their time they were performers. Singing and dancing in front of large audiences. They started young, enrolling in dance lessons at a studio. They had their mothers help in convincing their father to let them join. It wasn’t because it was a muggle studio but the type of dance they were teaching did not suit fathers pureblood tastes.  
Their mother was reluctant at first but seeing them so happy and in their element she gave in. Two years in after watching the twins performances, their family friends, the Notts, Potters and Zabinis had enrolled their children at the studio as well. 

“Let’s do this!” Althea ran over to the twins and dragged Cassie away flicking her wand in the air to get the music going. 

They spent most of their time this way. It reminded them of their time, in days where the only things to worry about were wether they would pass classes at school or remember their steps for performances. 

They brought the room back to normal as they sat around the common room exhausted but exhilarated and sweaty. Drinking ice cold water from her emerald green bottle Cassie sighed. “Maybe we should ask if we could spend some time outside.” Althea smiled, jumped up to sit next to Cassie grabbing her arm ,”That would be fun. We could go to Diagon Alley.” Her eyes twinkling in excitement. 

“How? We would stick out too much. No one has ever seen us before.” Albus took off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. “It would be too risky Thea.” Alex chimed in. James nodded in agreement. Althea frowned her grip on Cassie loosening. 

“We could disguise ourselves.” Theo said patting his sister on her knee. “It wouldn’t be safe.” Alex countered. “We could ask for a body guard?” Scorpious looked to Cassie. “Brilliant idea Scorp! We could ask Dad and uncle Harry to go with us. We would be disguised and so will they to avoid questions.” Althea looking hopful to her brother and Alex.

Alex sighed,” We could try. Cassie would have to be the one to talk to the headmistress.” Cassie smiled and nodded as Althea clapped in excitement. The mood in the room brightened as they talked about what they would do once they got to go out. They hoped they could convince the adults. 

After work Draco flooed directly to the Hogs head. Work was slow today and he was glad to be able to get a drink. People were just coming in probably for the same reason. He dusted off the soot on his clothes and walked towards the counter to order a drink. He turned around and saw Granger seated at one of the booths in the back. She was already taking out the files from her bag. Rolling up the sleeves of her white blouse she caught his eyes. She nodded in acknowledgment.

Draco sighed and grabbed his drink as he walked towards her. As he slid into the booth sitting in front of her. Granger cast a mulffato. “The files are disillusioned to look like tombs so nobody will see them.” Hermione wanted to get to work and get it done. Hopefully without any hexes being thrown before the night ends. She didn’t want to see her childhood bully more than was necessary. He nodded and reached for a file.

She studied him for a second. Noticing how he sipped from his glass, his fingers long and slender but strong combing through his thick platinum locks. Hermione wondered if it was soft to the touch. She caught herself in her thoughts. Her stomach fluttering and her shoulders tense. Straightening her blouse unnecessarily and started perusing the files. 

They worked in silence. Malfoy looked up suddenly to notice Granger nibbling on her full pink tinted bottom lip with her brows knitted together in concentration. Her dark brown hair seem to glisten and strands of curly hair fell from the bun falling to the side of her face. He wished he could smooth down her bottom lip and reach out to brush her hair back. He suddenly went tense. Where the hell did that come from? He shook his head and grabbed his drink realizing it was empty. He cleared his throat instead.

Hermione looked up. Chocolate and honey brown eyes caught in a icy silver whirlpool. Neither said anything for a moment. Hermione blinked breaking eye contact,” You could order another drink if you want. We need a break anyway.” She hated how her voice trembled. She felt mesmerized looking into his eyes and the fluttering in her stomach came back. 

“I don’t need permission to get a another drink Granger.” His voice was flat and lacked the usual bite. He turned around to signal the bar tender. Hermione rolled her eyes in response remembering why he was a git. “Have you found anything?”

He shook his head in response. “I’ll talk to Astoria and Pansy soon. Thats our only lead. I don’t think we can find any thing else in here.”  
She nodded. Not wanting to stay any longer as the awkward tension surrounding them was suffocating. She started putting the files back in her bag. “See you at the next meeting.” He nodded again not looking at her. Hermione headed towards the back of the counter to the floo. Shaking her head and massaging her temples at the uncomfortable feelings she took a deep breath before heading home.


	16. Alcohol or Veritaserum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> I’m so sorry this took so long. Life happens all the time. I’ll try to get on a schedule once I have the rest of the the story written out. Thank you & enjoy!
> 
> Beta: Mychellefennel

The next day back at Hogwarts the teenagers decided to floo call the headmistress to ask her permission. They decided Cassie was the one to ask her as she was the one who thought of it.

After breakfast they all knelt awkwardly on the floor near the fire place. Alex threw some floo powder and called to the headmistress office. 

The headmistress head appeared in the green flames. “Good morning Headmistress.” Cassie greeted a bright and wide smile on her face. McGonagall nodded her eye brow rose in suspicion,” Good morning.” James nudged Cassie in the arm and she cleared her throat. 

“We were wondering if we could possibly go out to Hogmeade or Diagon Alley? We could have Da...I mean Auror Malfoy and Potter as body guards under a disguise. So we will be safe.” A loud silence seem to pierce the room as the headmistress pursed her lips. “Oh and we could also change our appearances so as not to attract any attention.” Scorpius added breaking the silence. They all nodded in unison.

McGonagall clucked her tongue ,”I see you have all thought this out well. I would have to talk to the minister first.” She smiled. “Thank you headmistress.” Althea said. “Don’t thank me yet. I do understand that being cooped up in this room can be very....”-“Boring.”, Albus added sheepishly. McGonagall nodded ,” Yes well I do not agree with this. This is for your own safety.” She looked each of them in the eyes. “I will let you know later today what we have discussed.” They nodded again and McGonagall’s face disappeared from the flames. 

They all sat back down onto the chairs in the living room. Everyone was anxious. “Hey guys lets dance.” Alex suggested as he flicked his wand and the room turned into the dance studio.

————————————————————

Draco found his opportunity to question Pansy as she was coming back from Paris for a fashion event for a week. Pansy was now a well known fashion icon based in Paris. She was quickly being recognized all over the world both muggle and magical.

Draco was lounging in his office at the manor nursing fire whisky as the floo activated. He turned to see Pansy step out of the fire. He smiled at his friend. Her long dark hair ,shiny and sleek flowing freely down her back. She wore a green sleeveless turtle neck dress with a thick black belt that cinched her waist, black leggings and brown knee high boots. 

“Bonjour!” She smiled as he stood to greet her. She kissed him on the cheek. “Started without me I see.” She joked as He handed her a glass. She sat down next to him. 

“As usual you are fashionably late so I started a bit early.” Draco replied raising his glass to her a smirk on his face. She sighed taking a sip of her drink,” Where is Blaise and Theo?” She asked. Draco put down his drink. “They will be here later, they had plans.” Pansy Nodded. “How have you been Drake? How are you and Tori?”

“I’ve been busy. Alot has happened recently with work and all. Tori and I are fine.” He picked up his glass again. Pansy and Draco’s friendship has developed over time as they got out of Hogwarts. He decided to just to ask out right. She will find out soon anyway. “Pans, I looked through your family archives. There wasn’t much information in there. Do you know why that is?” He sipped his drink.

Pansy’s brows furrowed in confusion. Why would he look through personal archives? Was this part of his job? Feeling violated she crossed her arms and voiced her thoughts out loud. Draco reached out and put a hand to her crossed arms ,” It involves my job. I just need you to answer my question Pans.” Pansy swatted his hand away and Draco pulled back and sighed.

“I am no longer in contact with my Father as you should very well know. My mother is in Paris with me. We aren’t doing anything wrong.” She spat. Her anger flaring. “Calm down Pans please. I’m not saying you did anything wrong.” He rubbed his face with both hands. “I’m sorry. Don’t take it the wrong way.”

Pansy looked at him for a few seconds. Sensing his sincerity and knowing that he was only doing his job. She could trust Draco. “There probably isn’t much information in the archives because...”she paused hesitant, Draco watching her,”Father isn’t pure blood. He is muggle born.” 

Draco almost let go of his glass as she rushed the words out but he caught it anyway. He steadied himself again as he stood to sit next his friend. “What? How? I mean your blood line is as old as mine.” He asked confused.

Pansy took a big drink from her glass before speaking. “Yes well. It ended with my great grandfather he married a muggle. The rest is history.” She summoned the bottle of fire whiskey and poured more into her glass. 

“It’s not such a big deal now you know. All this blood purity rubbish. The war is over Pans.” Draco is rubbed her back lightly pulling back to pour himself more fire whiskey.

Pansy scoffed ,” Not all of us have turned from tradition Drake even the most barbaric ones.” Draco nodded ,” Well they can stay in their own world then. What matters is most of us have turned away from that way of living.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Pansy relieved to have finally told someone about her father leaned back against the couch. Draco having absorbed the information decided to dig deeper. “Pans?” “Hm?” Pansy having closed her eyes as she sat back peeked at him. “The Greengrass archives, they didn’t have anything about Astoria in there.”

Pansy turned to face him an eyebrow raised,” Shouldn’t you be asking your fiancé about that?” Draco faced her and shrugged. If Pansy knew something, she would tell him.

Pansy fell back against the couch. She held her glass with two hands on her lap. She doesn’t have the right to tell him. Astoria should be the one to tell him. Pansy knew she wouldn’t though. Astoria wouldn’t want to ruin her chance to become the next Lady Malfoy. She rolled her eyes ,” I’m not in the right to say anything about Tori.” 

Just then Blaise and Theo flooed into the room. “A right to day what?” Blaise slurred he sat down with a thump next to Pansy who wrinkled her nose,” Are you drunk?” Blaise just smiled. Draco rolled his eyes, already used to his friends antics.

Theo chuckled as he took a seat, he seemed sober,” Blaise had a few drinks with his Mother’s new conquest.” He took a glass from Draco and filled it with the brown liquid.

“What were you talking about before we got here?” Theo asked curiously. “Yeah. Did Tori finally tell Drake about her blood curse?” Blaise grabbed Theo’s glass as he was just about to take a sip. Some dripped down his shirt as he drank it straight.

Draco, Pansy and Theo eyes rounded in shock. Blaise looked at them and shrugged. He was too drunk to comprehend what he just said. 

Draco stood up and walked over to Blaise grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “What the fuck did you just say?!” Draco demanded. Blaise had a moment of clarity but suddenly his eyes fluttered closed. Passed out drunk.

Pansy grabbed Draco’s hands from Blaise’s collar as Theo levitated Blaise to the couch. “Drake..” Pansy started but he wasn’t having it. “You all knew about this didn’t you?” His anger palpable in his voice. Pansy looked Draco in the eye confirming what he already knew.

“Look man. Our families gossip a lot among themselves and we overheard. We didn’t feel it was our place to tell you.” Theo walked over to them. 

Pansy nodded ,” When we found out you were to be married we wanted to tell you, but you looked so happy for once in your life. You have Tori and a future to look forward to.” 

Draco pushed pansy slightly and walked towards his desk leaning against it as his thoughts turning incoherently in his head.

Theo and Pansy turned to each other worrying about their friend and the consequences of what just transpired.


End file.
